Becoming Reality
by UsedToBeGinger
Summary: Rose Weasley is suffering from a recurring nightmare that leaves her in a cold sweat. Can Scorpius save her in time? Is this nightmare just a nightmare or is it slowly becoming reality? Just a little one shot. I suck at summaries but you might as well give it a go;)


**A/N Here's just a little one shot I wrote quite a while back, I'll happily take criticism and tips just don't flame the hell out of me:3 Anyways thanks for reading!**

'_When your darkest nightmares become reality…'_

She didn't know where she was or what had happened, all she knew was that she was losing blood, fast. She could see the scarlet liquid seeping through her originally white blouse, staining it crimson red. Every slow painful shuffle she made she felt her own blood dripping onto her feet that passed over the chilled stone floor. She stumbled and reached out for a wall. She felt her hands run over the familiar surface, only she didn't know why she recognised it, or where she recognised it from, but she definitely knew it from somewhere. The pain became too much to bear, as her tired legs collapsed from under her and with one last scream of agony she slumped to the floor engulfed in a cold, empty darkness.

Rose Weasley awoke in a cold sweat. That nightmare had been recurring, at least once a week since her fifteenth birthday in March. For some reason to Rose it didn't feel like your normal nightmare. She pushed that thought out of her head, ran her hands through her lengthy hair and lifted herself out of bed.

* * *

Rose waved goodbye to her family as she boarded the train which would take her to her fifth year of Hogwarts. She was dressed in her school uniform which consisted of a white blouse tucked into a waist high skirt that was slightly just shorter than regulation length. She wore a grey cardigan with red and gold lining displaying her house colours with pride. She also wore knee high black socks and the finishing touch was a red and gold striped tie that hung loosely around her neck. She skipped down the aisle with her cousin of the same age, Albus and her twelve year old brother, Hugo to find their regular compartment.

Albus had black hair in a shaggy style and a very strong jawbone. His green eyes glistened in the light. He was around the same height as Rose as he had not hit the full extension of his growth spurt yet but that didn't make him any less of a ladies man, and he was fully aware of this. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but he wasn't a _completely_ empty nutshell either.

"Scorpius!" Albus yelled. "Scorp, wait up!" He shouted once more catching up with the taller boy in front leaving Hugo and Rose trailing behind. Scorpius was the final piece of the trio. He met Albus and Rose on the train ride to their first year at the school. He was already taller than his mother by the age of fifteen, which means he had about six inches on both of his best friends. His once neat, bleach blonde hair had become unruly and messy. His silver eyes shined like a sparkly necklace he had once bought Rose on her birthday. He had gained muscle as well, probably from Gryffindor's quidditch team.

One of Rose's closest friends besides Scorpius and Albus was one of her roommates Marissa White. Mary was a humorous girl with dark brown, almost black hair, olive skin and hazel eyes.

Lily was Albus' younger sister, and also Rose's cousin. She was now starting her third year at St. Peters, Hugo, his second. Mary was sat next to Albus and Lily which left the only seats left for Rose and Hugo were both beside Cameron. She sat down and passed a genuine smile around the enclosed room. Everyone became engrossed in a deep conversation.

Rose stood out from a crowd even if she didn't want to; her layered red hair fell down to just above her waist in loose curls. It was partially clipped back in all sorts of artistic ways and it shone as if it begged people to stroke it. Her flawless complexion had numerous freckles dotted around her face which made her strong cheek bones stick out even more. Her slim waist was accentuated by the slight curves that had appeared over the summer and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled like a million tiny diamonds that glinted in the sun.

* * *

After the long train journey everyone made their way into the gigantic assembly hall. Rose enjoyed seeing the looks of absolute awe on the first years' faces as they came into contact with the huge school. Hogwarts has plenty of secret passage ways that Rose, Scorp and Albus had explored over the years. They were the sort of students that did their best work during the night.

Every now and then they would wonder aimlessly around the empty corridors, attempting to out wit Filch. Which, in all honesty, wasn't that difficult.

Rose made her way to the library and took a seat at the table that Scorp usually shared with her when they studied together. She couldn't help but think over her dream again. What did it mean? The first one was on the night of her birthday. It had happened when Rose had just gotten in from the Ravenclaw party with Scorpius, Albus and Marissa, when she conked out on the sofa in the common room. That night it terrified her. When she awoke she couldn't help but think it was from the firewhiskey she had consumed the night before. When it recurred week after week she started fearing for her sanity, or the lack of it, for that matter. She would wake up screaming sometimes, sweat dipping off her forehead. She would convince her roommates that is was just a nightmare. Or was she just trying to convince herself?

Rose didn't realise that Scorp had walked in the door of the library until someone covered her eyes. She let out a squeal of surprise and spun around quickly. Her sapphire eyes met with his warm, silver ones. How could eyes the colour of silver, a cold metal, be so warm and inviting? His hair was more unruly than ever, as if he had been running his hands through his hair constantly all day.

"Merlin Scorp!" Exclaimed Rose, as she smacked him in the arm with her copy of _Hogwarts: A History. _Scorp let out a disgruntled huff in slight pain.

They ended up chatting about pointless things instead of studying. Rose fiddled her long hair that had become increasingly wild as the day went on, into a messy, thick plait that fell to just above her waist.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius had lost track of time, by a wide margin. They had two minutes to get to the Gryffindor common room before curfew. Rose was sure they would be spotted by Filch. They sprinted the entire distance from the library to the common room, Scorpius yelled out the password from ten metres away and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open with a shout of protest. They attempted to squeeze through the small gap at the exact same time and both rebounded at first until Scorp let Rose through first. They entered the nearly empty common room panting and just breaking into a sweat. The majority of the people in the red and gold themed room were the Weasley/Potter clan. They were both relieved to see them. They had become a sort of extra family to Scorpius seeing as he had spent various holidays at the burrow. They were hesitant at first, as he expected, but eventually they all welcomed him with open arms. Well, all with the exception of Ronald Weasley.

As they slumped into the nearest chair next to each other, they attempted to catch their long lost breath. Some strange looks were given to them by a few of the remaining stragglers that were just retiring to bed.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" James exclaimed with a small smile growing on his face.

"Lost track-"

"Two minutes-"

"Filch-"

"Detention-" They stuttered as they finished sentences started by the other. A few minutes went by that were filled with the noise of the exasperated Rose and Scorpius as they calmed their breathing rate down to just above average.

"I'm going to go to bed; hopefully I'll be alive tomorrow." Rose said although she hadn't yet made any movement that would remove her from practically sitting on Scorpius.

"Me too." He stated after a few seconds, as if he were lingering in the moment. They both moved to get up and retreat to their respectful rooms.

They walked together, along with Albus, until the parting of the stairs when they all shared a tired smile and promised to go to breakfast together.

"Two galleons say that they'll be together by the end of the school year." James said once the three were out of earshot.

"You're on." Replied Fred as they shook on it.

* * *

Rose had the dream again. Not just any dream, _the_ dream. The one that scared the daylights out of her. The one she was terrified to tell anyone about in case they thought she was insane. The one that was tearing her up inside. The one that made her alone.

"Oi Rosie!" Albus yelled from across the common room, breaking her out of her daydream.

Rose snapped her head up, "Merlin!" She shouted to her favourite cousin.

"Sorry, sorry." He said with a chuckle. "You ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." She replied with a smile, rising from her seat and running upstairs quickly to place her book on her bedside table. She skipped back down towards her two best friends.

"Ready!" Rose exclaimed with a little jump at the bottom of the stairs.

The three teenagers wandered to the great hall, never falling into an uncomfortable silence. Despite them all being very close to Marissa they were still closer to each other. They were the original three, Mary only joined them around the beginning of third year, and even that, was mainly because Rose couldn't deal with the growing amount of testosterone in the group. They were often referred to as the silver trio by students and teachers alike.

As they were going through the history corridor Rose's hand brushed against the wall. A tingling sensation ran up her arm, her breath hitched in her throat which caused her to halt to a stop, much to the confusion of Scorpius and Albus. She glanced down at her hand and back at the wall. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. She reluctantly shook it off and continued on her way to breakfast, the feeling still fresh in her mind.

* * *

The day went by pretty quickly and they all returned to the common room. When everyone was finally settled Rose realised she had left her glasses, that she needed to wear to read her muggle book, in her history class.

She ran out of the common room and down what felt like never ending staircases until she reached the history corridor. She was still trying to avoid Filch when she heard footsteps behind her. Fearing a detention, she ran to the nearest classroom and hid behind the door. She peered through the window and what she saw shocked her. A tall dark figure that looked far too tall and broad to be Filch. She was about reveal herself to the masked man when something caught her eye. In his left hand he held a blade that glinted in the dim light. She was so transfixed on the shiny muggle object that she forgot that she was supposed to be concealing herself. He turned his head so he looked straight at her. She gasped and sunk down so her back was against the door. She could feel her heart rate quickening. She slowly slid back up and peered out of the small window. His face was now a mere five centimetres away from the glass. She let out a scream and scrambled herself backwards away from the towering man. The door then swung open and she cursed herself for leaving her wand in the Gryffindor common room. The gloomy figure moved closer to Rose, the tip of the blade pointed towards her. What was a man doing at Hogwarts with a muggle weapon? She pushed herself up off the floor and against the wall. She had nowhere left to run and nowhere left to hide. She was truly alone for the first time in all her time at Hogwarts. She had never been more afraid.

"You shouldn't wonder alone in the corridors at night beautiful." Grumbled the shadowed figure in a dark husky voice.

"Don't call me beautiful." Rose muttered looking at the ground, sounding more confident than she actually was.

The man started to laugh. "You think I care what you say?" He replied. The smirk instantly wiped off his face.

The man lunged forward sending the blade into her abdomen. Rose had never felt pain like this before, not even in her worst nightmares. It was just as painful, if not more so, when he removed the sharp object that had impaled her. He raised his arms above her, now holding the weapon with both hands. Rose braced herself for impact. He was about to bring the knife into contact with her again when he heard footsteps. The figure spun his head around quick enough to obtain whiplash before running out of the classroom without muttering another word to Rose.

Rose gradually clambered up, but not with out a struggle. She made her way into the history corridor once more. She could see the scarlet liquid seeping through her originally white blouse, staining it crimson red. Every slow painful shuffle she made she felt her own blood dripping onto her feet that passed over the chilled stone floor. She stumbled and reached out for a wall. She felt her hands run over the familiar surface, only she now knew where she recognised it from. This was her dream. Her darkest nightmare had finally become a reality. She heard a voice she would remember from anywhere, Scorp's voice. The pain became too much to bear, as her tired legs collapsed from under her and with one last scream of agony she slumped to the floor engulfed in a cold, empty darkness. Only this time, she knew she wasn't alone. _He_ was with her, and _he_ would make sure she'd make it out alive.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I was thinking about turning this into a two-shot... there's a poll on my profile... go and vote it up!**


End file.
